


Him and I

by deviously_innocent



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah is sad, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Him and I song by Halsey, Kalijah, Katherine is sad, Mutual Pining, They both are angry, lets see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviously_innocent/pseuds/deviously_innocent
Summary: Cross my heart, hope to dieTo my lover, I'd never lieHe said "be true, " I swear I'll tryIn the end, it's him and IHe's out his head, I'm out my mindWe got that love, the crazy kindI am his, and he is mineIn the end, it's him and I, him and I❝ Sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs ʟᴏᴠᴇ ɪs ɴᴏᴛ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ❞Oʀ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴡᴏʀᴅs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ sᴘᴏᴋᴇɴ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ᴛɪᴍᴇ....
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pretty ppl. Got a new Elijah fanfic here. I had been pretty angry at kalijah in tvd and my anger turned into this lol. They could've been the POWER COUPLE but nope! _sigh ___
> 
> _Its gonna be a short one, this fic of mine.  
>  Hope y'all will enjoy :)_

Perhaps he had been a fool.

Falling for the same faced woman twice. Niklaus certainly thinks so he is.

Elijah Mikaelson closed his eyes in anguish. He was in the privacy of his apartment, a long distance from his siblings.

His siblings were rightfully upset with him for starting a relationship with Katherine Pierce. She had wronged them, wronged him yet he still went to her knowing all the pain she caused Klaus and him.

It was a betrayal in their eyes.

It was pathetic of him, falling for the manipulative ways. He was just like the Salvatore's in that matter.

_I can't make a deal without you. ___

____

____

Elijah exhaled. Her words had hurt him beyond measure yet confirmed everything.

After all this time he had been a tool, an entertainment for her. Nothing else. Just a bargaining chip for her freedom.

He should have seen this coming, what a fool he had been.

Katherine Pierce always had been a seducer. She gets what she wants, the rest are mere collateral damage.

He had lost his Katerina in 1492 itself.

For the first time in his life, he gave up. He cannot find his Katerina underneath this monster called Katherine.

She is dead to him.

Brushing up his suit, Elijah put up more walls surrounding his fragile heart.

No more.

He will not fall for another Petrova lest Katherine again.

No one would make him feel like this.


	2. Sexy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This servant is serving Katherine's pov 🤧

Katherine Pierce strutted towards her next meal confidently. It had been three months since she had been "dumped" by him.

Her pride had been hurt, if she was honest to herself. She refused to acknowledge that it hurt her heart. She was KATHERINE fuckin Pierce. Men and women alike lusted over her. Not her to them.

Yet, he had been different. Katherine knew this. Lots of people had seen her as a sexualized toy or a trophy, the ultimate prize. Men and women had fought over her, yet he made her shudder with a glance.

He never did that. Looking at her as if she's some price to be conquered.Those soulful brown eyes only looked at her with love or indifference. Even if she pranced around naked, his inner gentleman would cover her in an attempt for modesty.

Elijah Mikaelson had always been immune to her charms at first.

Katherine licked her lips,thoughts running wild. Not always, as it was shown in when they searched for the cure.

Those lazy days were the best. Her jumping on him at any moment, him getting jealous and possessive over the stares she got from the population. The world could burn yet they won't care. At least, she won't. As long as Elijah was with her.

But as always, the good times had to end. Elijah will never put her as his priority. Always and Forever will haunt him forever. Klaus would. His family would.

Elijah will always follow Klaus around as his guardian. And Katherine liked to not be anywhere near Klaus, afraid that he may change his mind.

They were doomed from the start.

She was angry and above all hurt. The men she chose to love always hurt her in the end. Ivan had abandoned her, Elijah did.

Boosts a girl's confidence.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then stalked towards a blonde boy that suspiciously looked like Klaus. A snack has to do. She was hungry.

But Katherine never had given up. Even when her heart got shattered to million places, she always stood up, higher than ever. She rose from the ashes, just like a Phoenix.

Winking at the boy, who was now staring at her wide open, she beckoned him closer with her fingers. Flashing a smirk, she slowly backed away, swaying her hips.

She felt sexy. Powerful.

The boy followed her just like she knew he would, falling into her trap. When he reached a deserted corridor in the bar, Katherine slammed him to the wall. Compelling him to be quiet, she slowly drained his life force away.

After her drink, she bit her wrist and shoved her wrist to the boy so that he could heal. Compelling him to clean up and to forget this happened, she sauntered away from her meal.

No more crying around spilled milk. If Elijah didn't love her, she wouldn't care. He lost a fuckin sexy girl anyways.

Flashing her trademark Katherine Pierce bitch face at a lady who was staring at her as if she killed her puppy, she started making plans.

Plans involving a certain dish washed doppelganger of hers.

Revenge would be hers.

Plus, she was bored.

Elijah Mikaelson can go fuck himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> JK LMAO
> 
> Ivan, if y'all r wondering is the unnamed father of Nadia. As far as ik, he's unnamed so i gave him a name *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments yall.


End file.
